


The Minister and The Bookworm

by Jessarie



Series: Truth Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessarie/pseuds/Jessarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side pairing one-shot set inside and after, due to the use of flashbacks, the story True Allegiances. It explores the hinted at relationship between Hermione and Lucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minister and The Bookworm

Hermione smiled as she looked into the sleeping face of the man she had come to love. Pale blond hair flowed gracefully about his pillow. He was Lucius Malfoy, new minister for magic and a death eater. She herself had been aligned with Tom and Harry for a while now. Hermione's thoughts trailed back to her boyfriend for all intents and purposes although he loathed that word. She was happy. Her smile widened even more as she remembered the first time he had ever kissed her.

A bright blushed graced my cheeks as Lucius Malfoy asked to speak to me alone in front of all my friends and his own Lord, Tom. I groaned to myself as I led him out of the room and into the hallway.

"How are the plans coming along?" he asked taking a step towards me. I smiled, backing up a step. "Fine." I answered as he took another step. I also stepped back once more.

A gasp escaped me as I realized what had happened. I was cornered by this gorgeous man. He had backed me into a corner in a matter of moments. I was staring openly as my eyes ran up the tall length of his body. When I finally locked gazes with him the heat in those normally hard, cold eyes was more than I could stand.

I groaned aloud as he leaned in. Lips met and tongues tangled instantly. The slide of his tongue on mine sent waves of pure lust shooting through my body. I felt like a tornado spinning out of control. His mouth wa wonderous upon mine. His lips, tongue, and teeth all weapons of torturous seduction to my traitorus inexpierence. I moaned long and low when he pulled back to suckle my bottom lip. Then he was gone, no longer touching me at all.

"We will continue this, but I have a feeling Harry will come checking if you don't return." he whispered throat husky and raw. He sounded so powerful it was all I could do to extract my wand and utter a charm to remove all sense of our short encounter. He smiled and nodded when I ran my wand over him as well.

His hand outstretched inviting me to preceed him back into the room. I smiled. "Thank you." I mummbled. I walked at a normal pace feeling the eyes on my arse just as I felt the heat of his stong form moments before.

Hermione groaned when a kiss brushed over her closed eyes. She opened them. "What are you thinking about?" Lucius asked his own brow furrowed in slight concern. Hermione smiled. "Our first kiss."

A roguish grin was her only reaction before she was pulled under Lucius in a swift move. His lips descended and she swore he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. His lips trailed to her neck along her throat. Following a trail only know to him down her body. She was moaning in obvious pleasure only a few minutes later.

Sure she would have to beg she opened her mouth only to shout out as a long finger traced her sex. The folds of her giving way immediately to the questing digit. Hermione let out an indescribable sound. Music to Lucius ears.

Lucius smirked when he heard it. The beautiful woman under him was his everything. She in the space of a short amount of time become one of the most important things to him. He curved the lone finger within her and stroked hard. A hiss rivaling that of a Parselmouth came forth from her sweet lips.

"Ready?" he asked meeting her chocolate eyes in question. She nodded almost as though afraid to speak. He entered her in one smooth long stroke. A short while later, the minister and the bookworm were joined as one as their completion brought them to a rising cresendo.

"I love you." Lucius whispered softly. The small sleepy smile and mumbled 'love you too' was better than the sweetest of declarations. 'We are going to be just fine.' was Lucius' last thought before he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> HARRY POTTER DISCLAIMER: My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema.


End file.
